Nanuk, el esquimal
Nanook of the North (titulada Nanuk, el esquimal en español) es un largometraje cinematográfico de 1922 de género documental dirigido por Robert Flaherty (Míchigan, 1884 - Vermont, 1951). Está considerado como el primer documental de la historia. Muchos expertos lo rechazaban como tal porque Nanuk, el esquimal no presenta una de las características consideradas fundamentales en este género: la neutralidad . No obstante, contemporáneas discusiones en la materia parecen haber llegado al consenso sobre la incoherencia de este argumento . Los discursos epistemológicos sobre el método científico parecen haber concluido que las condiciones de reflexividad y relatividad del proceso investigador anulan toda pretensión posible de neutralidad en el discurso. (Boaventura de Sousa Santos, Pierre Bourdieu, Jesús Ibáñez) Esta aspiración, heredada del positivismo propio de la ciencia moderna, entró en una crisis irreversible desde los descubrimientos de Einstein, Heissenberg o Gödel, y hoy es más un lastre que una base útil para nuestro concepto de conocimiento. La imposibilidad de la neutralidad en el discurso es una condición perfectamente extensible al género documental tanto cinematográfico como fotográfico, y hoy ya no es ningún secreto la inevitable intervención del autor en todo tipo de registro. (Zizek) Si bien es cierto que, en el momento de su aparición, comenzó a considerarse el documental como un género cinematográfico más. Antes de 1922 (fecha en la que Malinowski publicaba Los Argonautas del Pacífico Occidental) lo único que existían eran reportajes que pretendían un reflejo fiel de la realidad, donde predominaban imágenes bellas, paisajes exóticos, pero no tenían éxito de público porque no incorporaban un discurso narrativo al uso. Carente de neutralidad, no es cierto que Nanuk el esquimal sea un documental veraz y respete la realidad, ya que esto es imposible. La principal aportación de Flaherty se ubica en el campo de la creatividad (el éxito de Flaherty radica en añadir elementos de ficción que atraigan el interés del público, asumiendo implícitamente su renuncia a la realidad inasible). Para filmarlo, Robert Flaherty pasó prácticamente dos años y medio conviviendo con un cazador y pescador que encarna al personaje de Nanuk (su verdadero nombre era Allakariallak), y con su familia. Antes ya había vivido en la zona (haciendo prospecciones geológicas en los yacimientos mineros de la bahía de Hudson para la Fundación Mackenzie) e incluso había filmado, animado por el propio Mackenzie, más de 10 000 metros de película (que se destruyeron en un incendio). El accidente, no obstante, no le contrarió mucho, ya que no estaba del todo satisfecho con el trabajo realizado. En el documental, Flaherty no muestra la vida de los esquimales tal y como la veía, sino que intentó mostrar como imaginaba su modus vivendi antes de ser invadidos por la cultura occidental (Flaherty no era antropólogo). Según él, sus intenciones "eran mostrar el antiguo carácter majestuoso de estas personas mientras ello aún fuera posible, antes de que el hombre blanco destruyera no sólo su cultura, sino también el pueblo mismo" ' '''Claves de ''Nanook el esquimal' * No refleja la vida real actual, muestra supuestas pruebas de una determinada existencia: los esquimales. Para ello, se basa en la existencia real de los Inuit, tribu de Allakariallak, quien interpreta, por medio de diversas estrategias, las escenas que convenían para el discurso narrativo. * Es un tema antropológico. Pretende reflejar un modo de vida diferente, basado en una concepción invertida del propio concepto del “hombre civilizado”. Mediante la imagen del “hombre primitivo”, los espectadores del filme podían realzar su imagen de seres cumbre del progreso. * El tema más general de la película es la historia del buen salvaje y la lucha por sobrevivir, es decir, una tribu que es feliz con su forma de vida. Se trata de un tema exótico que emociona al público, de ahí su éxito. * Sus personajes no son reales, se basan en la supuesta vida primitiva de los Inuit. La intervención del cineasta hace que estas personas modifiquen su comportamiento habitual para encarnar los personajes que interesa representar. * Los paisajes son naturales, no hay más barreras artificiales que el encuadre de la cámara. * Sigue un orden narrativo cronológico lineal. * No cuestiona ni critica nada, simplemente plasma una forma de vida imaginada en base a un momento histórico de una tribu real. * Tiene intención de versemblanza, y se pretende que todo el mundo crea que la realidad es tal cual la muestra, de ahí su sencillez narrativa que hace más digerible el film. * Tiene planos muy hermosos, encontramos un sentido creativo, se busca la belleza, se alternan distintos tipos de planos (picados, contrapicados y panorámicas) hay una función artística. Flaherty utiliza primeros planos para los personajes, para que el público los identifique fácilmente, mientras que para los bellos paisaje nevados apuesta por los planos generales, y planos contrapicados para captar la caída de nieve. * Incluye elementos de ficción, lo que atrae la atención del espectador. Los elementos de ficción de Nanook el esquimal son los siguientes: personajes presentados como héroes, acción (siempre ocurre algo), suspenso, escenas cómicas, final feliz y momentos dramáticos. thumb|Lá esposa de Flaherty actuó como Nyla, la esposa de Nanuk, el protagonista Como hemos mencionado, se puede considerar "Nanuk el esquimal" como el primer documental de la historia aunque incluya elementos de ficción o actuación, entre los que destacan: * El iglú: realmente es un iglú partido por la mitad, para poder filmar con mayor facilidad. * Nyla, la mujer de Nanuk, el protagonista, no era la esposa de Allakariallak, sino que era la esposa esquimal de Flaherty.''Defamiliarizing the aboriginal: cultural practices and decolonization in Canada. By Julia Emberley, p.86 * La pesca del pez bajo el hielo no es real. El pez ya estaba muerto y fue introducido debajo del hielo, pero Nanook escenifica a la perfección la idea de Flaherty de cómo se lleva a cabo esta pesca. Referencias Enlaces externos Categoría:Documentales Categoría:Películas rodadas en Canadá ca:Nanook of the North cs:Nanuk, člověk primitivní de:Nanuk, der Eskimo en:Nanook of the North eo:Nanook of the North fr:Nanouk l'Eskimau fy:Nanook fan it Noarden gl:Nanook of the North it:Nanuk l'eschimese ml:നാനൂക്ക് ഓഫ് ദ നോർത്ത് nl:Nanook of the North no:Nanook pt:Nanook of the North ru:Нанук с Севера sv:Nanook, köldens son tr:Kuzeyli Nanook uk:Нанук з Півночі zh:北方的南奴克